Will love Conquer?
by Del3195
Summary: Blackwater, I love this pairing, and one of my friends got me hooked on it. Leah gets into some trouble, and Jacob is there to help out... Normal pairings after BD except for Nessie and Jacob... read and find out!
1. Prologue

Prolougue

If someone were to tell you that you had a chance to start your whole life over, would you do whatever you could to do get that to happen?

What if when that happened, your life would end and you wouldn't remember anything that happened, even your own family?

So, with those odds, would you do it?

**A/N This is my "first" fanfic. Please Review! I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters...**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I was wet.

I was wet, and I was cold.

Why does this always happen to me? Something comes along and just has to ruin my day. It's like the world is out to get me. I don't understand what has happened to me in these past few years.

Seeing _Renesmee_ grow up right before my very eyes, it sickens me to even think about it. She had nothing against her, just that she had everything that she would ever need. A family who loved her and cared for her more than life, along with a werewolf protector, and an inhumanly sense of knowing everything that was going on. Why didn't she just dissapear? Why did she even exist?

I had asked myself that very questions thousands of times, especially while looking into Jacob's eyes. He always had a preoccupied gaze when their eyes met, as if there wasn't even room for her in his heart, or his brain.

Sure, the kid was the cutest, or the smartest, or the fastest, but should that mean that she gets everything that she wants? That spoiled little brat has the whole world put out for her, or at least that's what I thought. Everyone would go out of their way to help her, even if it meant putting their lives at stake. There were few people that didn't like Nessie. I am one of those people.

Jacob had no idea, did he?

I had always hated Nessie, because of the way Jacob had imprinted on her. That half demon would still be a spoiled brat if not for what had earlier today, in the dead middle of winter.

There was a permanent fog in the air, it seemed like. I walked along the side of the road until I had stepped into something, that was not hard cement. I looked down at a smushed piece of gum underneath my new shoes. I had just gotten them three days ago. After stepping in the sandwich I went to the nearest bench and got underneath the overhang, and took off my shoe. The bench reeked, and was basically out in the middle of nowhere. I didn't realize until I had put my shoe back on that there was someone on the bench with me.

He appeared to have medium length dark black hair, with some natural highlights, dancing across it in a windblown fashion, really dark blue eyes, a tall figure with long legs, and a small nose. Constantly thinking of some rude comment to say, I was itching to say something about his disproportionate nose. He noticed that I was staring at him though, and so I looked away, still thinking about all of those rude comments.

Then he spoke, in a deep tenor voice. "Where are you going, sweetheart?" He looked over at me, and I could see something in his eyes, something that made me feel uncomfortable. It was not a good sign when he started to gradually slide towards me. Although I knew that I was a werewolf and I could handle a measly human male, I still couldn't get over the shock that this man was talking to me like this. I scoffed and looked the other way while crossing my arms.

Standing up from the bench, I could tell that he was about 6'1" and had dangly arms, and a dangerous smile on his face. His fingers were stained, as were his teeth, so I deciphered that he smoked. He was certainly a sight to behold with him holey jeans, and his t-shirt. He had to be 30 no more. "I said, where are you going? Why don't you answer me?" He asked again, trying to insert some authority into the question. It wasn't working.

"Hell if I'll tell you." I replied with a sour attitude. I was having a bad day. Actually it was a really bad day. Emily had announced that she was having a baby, and the news had hit me like a wrecking ball. I knew that it was bound to happen, but the fact that she had her knight in shining armor, and she was able to have children. I envied her. I envied her a lot.

"Aw, don't be like that sugar." He said, tobacco and smoke stench coming from his breath, and his clothes. He was getting closer and I was going to punch him soon. He was about a good yard away from me at this point. There was no doubt that someone as filthy as this guy, was never going to do anything to hurt me in any way shape or form.

But there was something odd about this guy. Something that I hadn't noticed before.

He was more pale than he was supposed to be, and despite his small nose, he had perfect figures. Then, as I was assessing him, he turned his chin slightly towards me, and in that moment, I saw something happening in his eyes. Something was different. They were slightly purplish now. Then I gasped.

He was a vampire.

We were out in the middle of nowhere, with no one for miles. Hundreds of miles of plain woods behind us.

Despite how fast I was and how much I would want to get away from him. I knew that I was doomed.

The last thing that I thought was.

_Jacob, I love you. You'll never know now how I care about you._

_As he took one more step forward, I heard a long snarl from the trees._


End file.
